6 Privet Drive
by EmothPoodle
Summary: In an attempt to hide from Voldemort, the Malfoys go into hiding in a house in little whinging (im not sure how you spell it.) completely unaware of the fact that the boy who lived is living just next door. mentions of abuse. Drarry. Yaoi. set in 4th year. cannon compliant till summer holidays then it loosely follows the plot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know if any of this actually makes sense but oh well.

Disclaimer: im clearly not JKR and I don't have rights to the films or books blah blah blah.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy walked down the corridor, towards her husbands study. He had been acting strange recently always on edge. Jumpy even. He hadn't been eating and no one had seen him out of his study for days. She knew it must be something largely important to cause the eldest Malfoy so much stress but was afraid to ask in case he confirmed her deepest fear; The Dark lord returned.

They had been expecting his come back for a while now as it was prophesized that voldemort would return in Harry Potters first year and he was now in his fourth. But she hoped this was wrong because her own son, Draco, would be in danger.

The Malfoys were known for their hatred of muggles and mudbloods but in truth, the generations were just taught to believe it to please their parents. However this meant that those parents expected their children as well as themselves to become death eaters and follow the dark lord as he creates a world they have all craved for.

In Narcissa's opinion voldemort was a vile pathetic child. Trying to cheat death and rule the world. His school boy dreams that never really left when he hit adulthood.  
No matter she and Lucius had to follow him for Lucius's father had threatened to kill his sons pregnant wife if he did not follow the dark lords ways.

Narcissa finally reached his doors with the decision that she must ask what's wrong so she can plan a way for Draco to avoid this fate.

Finally pushing the mahogany door open Narcissa glided-as only a malfoy could-into the room and stopped at the sight of Lucius. His long blonde hair was a mess, his skin paler than usual and most strange of all, his eyes were glued to a black rimmed rectangle that seemed to be glowing in the centre with pictures and words on it. She was pretty sure this was some muggle device but had no idea what it was doing in Malfoy Mannor.

'Lucius, darling, what is that?!' She said in a slightly alarmed tone. The Malfoy façade was never used at home. Contrary to the popular belief the high class family were a very close family they just fit the British stereotype of a stiff upper lip family who avoid all PDA.

'This dear, is a muggle contraption called a competer. Or something like that anyway.' He replied, his eyes still glued to the screen.

With a confused face Narcissa asked 'yes but what are you doing with it?' She moved to place her hands on the back of his leather seat to peer at the screen.

'I'm looking for a new house' the casualness of this life altering statement made her slightly frustrated. He was withholding information from her.

'Why dear?' She replied in the same blasé tone.

'I think you know,' he finally took his gaze off the comforerter and turned his swivel chair to face his wife 'a few days ago I received a letter from Draco detailing a conversation he had overheard in which Mr Potter tells his weasly friend about a dream containing voldemort. My Dear you know how well practiced in Legilimency the dark lord is. Putting a vision in his mind would be simple. We must act now to protect our family. I'm trying to find a house in a muggle suburb in which no one will know where there. Draco will still be able to attend school since he has made good progress in his occulemency lessons.' Lucius's face was grave, worry lines etched into his perfect Malfoy forehead.

Narcissa sighed. Her worst fears had been confirmed. She didn't like his plan but they had no choice. She wanted to protect Draco from the horror that would ensue from following he who must not be named. She loved her home and the location but if it was their only option to move.

'Anywhere looking good, love?' She asked as Lucius had turned back to house hunting.

'There's a place in Somerset, although I think we will look too out of place and conspicuous with the accent but in my opinion there's a house in surrey that's just perfect. Its a moderate three bedroom family home in a well kept street. Not too rough but not too posh so it attracts attention.' Lucius clicked a button on the contuchter and brought up a picture of a lovely detached house surrounded by identical houses. It would be the perfect camouflage and not too shabby to live in.

'It looks perfect dear! Where exactly is it?'

'I'm glad you like it. Its in Little Winging. On a little street called Privet Drive.'

'Sounds perfect. I take it the Malfoy vault can afford it?'

Lucius snorted in a very un-Malfoy like manner 'what cant it afford?!'

Narcissa laughed along. As Mr Malfoy made arrangements over the tinternetting to view the house before they bought it.

'Right then dear we will go see it tomorrow' Lucius's posture visible relaxed and he ate dinner at the table and came to bed for the first night in ages.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: well im going on holiday for 2 weeks so I wont update till after that.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa apparated to a side alley not far away from privet drive, transfigured their clothes to that of muggles and walked off, hand in hand, towards the house they would most likely be buying.

A man stood in a pinstriped suit outside number 6 privet Drive waiting patiently with a clipboard. Lucius and Narcissa walked over to him and they made simple introductions. The man, Lyndon, was rather too enthusiastic about the house for their liking but they didnt say anything.

'Now then there are wonderful neighbours on both sides. Both lovely respectable families. Do you have any children Mr and Mrs Morlem?'

The Malfoys had decided to buy their house under the name Morlem so that any Muggle gossip, that may reach wizarding ears, would not give away their location.

'Yes, we have a son whos 14.' Narcissa said.

'Ahhh well there's a child the same age living in number 4 and a five-year old girl living in number eight. Anyways moving through the house we have the entrance hall. As you can see the paint work and wallpaper needs no touching up. It's all pristine and in top condition! One of our best houses this is! Now through here is the living room rather spacious enough room for a moderately large family to gather around a TV. Now at the back of the room this joins the kitchen so would make sense to be joined into a dining room. Now then circulating back into the hall we have a small space under the stairs just about enough room for the electrics and boiler and a few coats and umbrella. Now then up the stairs we have a family bathroom, an en-suite master bedroom and two other smaller rooms that can be turned into studys or whatever really. So what do you think?'

The elder Malfoys were very confused at the muggle words. Tv? Boiler? Electrics? Never the less they smiled and gushed about random aspects.

'Can we buy it now?' Lucius enquired.

'Well you see the house has developed quite a lot of interest and the price is going u-' Lyndon started.

Lucius sensing this was going to be a long spiel of what was basically a 'no' to his question, decided to just bid ridiculously higher.

'Ill give you three quarters of a million.'

Lyndon paled. The house wasnt worth that much! 'Done' he stated. He started fiddling around for papers and then drove them to the property retailers were they signed the lease, and Lyndon handed them the keys.

Mr and Mrs Malfoy apperated back to their new house and started summoning furniture from the manor to number 6 privet drive. While the couple were working there was a knock at the door. After a few minutes they remembered there were no house elves present to answer it so they both set off for the door. Lucius opened it first to reveal a plump man with a red face stood next to an even fatter but shorter blonde haired kid in a red pinstriped suit, straw hat and a cane. Clearly this was the mans son. What Lucius presumed was the mother stood tall and stick thin behind them holding a dish covered in foil.

'Hello im Vernon Dursley, My son Dudley Dursley and my beautiful wife petunia. We live next door at four privet drive. We'd like to be the first to welcome you into our neighbour hood.' Vernon smiled and Dudley and petunia waved as their respective names were called out.

Lucius didnt like them already, he could see vernon had his eye on the expensive furniture and clothing. He had the words 'gold digger' just written all over him. Also he was sure a child shouldn't be that fat. But with inbred Malfoy manners he decided to get in the streets good graces.

'Hello mr Dursley-'

'Vernon please!'

Lucius smiled politely. 'Hello Vernon. I'm Lucius Morlem. And this is my wife Narcissa Morlem. What a lovely family you have.'

Petunia beamed with pride and stepped forwards. 'You must be very tired! All your furnitures in already! I've made you some lasagne for tonight so you don't have to cook.'

Narcissa took the dish with a polite 'thankyou'

'I say do you have any children Lucius?'

'As a matter of fact i do. I have a 14-year-old son called Draco.'

'Ahh the same age as my dudders then! what school is he going to? My son goes to smeltings. A private school for fine young boys. Will you be enrolling him there?'

This man was already getting on Lucius's nerves. He thought others might see him like this, a foul bragging git, and shivered.

'Sounds...interesting. No i shall not. You see my son attends a boarding school in the scottish highlands called ho-' narcissa placed a well-aimed jab into Lucius's ribcage,

He gasped but got the message. 'Arr sorry. I meant holbourne. Holbourne school. He will be returning in a few days for the summer holidays. I'm sure our children will get along perfectly.'

Lucius just hoped vernon didnt look up holbourne because he had no idea whether it existed or not. Of course he knew Draco would never get along with such a pig but it would be fun to build the man hopes up then crush them down. He wasnt a slytherin for nothing after all.

Vernon nodded in agreement and they all bid farewell and returned to their respective houses.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thankyou everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Draco rose at seven am like he does every school morning. He was his dorms alarm clock so none of them were late for class. He sat up, yawned and stretched. Ahh it was friday. Two more days to go till the holidays and only one more day of lessons.

He got out of bed and waved his wand to levitate the duets off the other boys bodies. The dungeons were very cold so the lack of duvet woke the four other boys immediately. After about two minutes four pillows came hurtling towards draco. He laughed and dodged them easily before dropping the duets in a pile in the middle of the room.

'Will you stop waking us up like the Draco?!' Blaise Zabini said, backed up by the tired snort of Theodore Nott.

'How else am I supposed to wake you up?! You all sleep like logs!'

The four just sighed and nodded, they knew what he was saying was true. But that didn't mean they had to like it!

Draco did his 'business', brushed his teeth then took a quick shower, using a lot of conditioner. Then dried himself and hair with a spell. He put on his robes and used another spell to slick his hair back.  
Once Blaise and Draco were ready they walked off towards the great hall for breakfast. Great. It was a Gryfindor day. Double joint care of magical creatures with that oaf Hagrid (though Draco would never admit it he didn't actually mind Hagrid, in fact he found him rather amusing. But being a Malfoy he was supposed to hate all half-breeds) then double joint potions. He liked potions and was extremely talented at it. But his levels had gone down slightly as his assigned potions partner was rather rubbish at it. Severus Snape, his Godfather, His favourite teacher, had assigned POTTER as his partner. Potter, of all people! Even Granger would have been better.

However over the course of the year Potters failures and mistakes started to become less irritating and more endearing to Draco. He found his eyes wandering to the boy who lived a lot more frequently. His thoughts took on different forms and at some point his mind had started to call him Harry. Draco knew he himself was gay since 3 year in which he had made out with a fourth year Ravenclaw boy who he seemed to remember had bright green eyes and shaggy blonde hair that he didn't like but still doesn't know the name of. But it didn't change the fact that he was ashamed about a certain...intimate dream he'd had containing himself and har-potter. He had been glad to be the first to wake up as he awoke with a rather large problem downstairs if you know what I mean.

Blaise and Draco walked into the hall and took their usual seats at the slytherin tabled, coincidentally opposite Potter, Weasly, Weaselette, Granger, Longbottem and Lovegood. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Longbottom and Lovegood had the hots for each other, in fact several bets had been placed surrounding their relationship. Along with Weasly and Grangers. Harry was more difficult, he had the choice of anyone in the school but hadn't chosen anyone. Even with the Weaselette sitting far too close, batting her eyelashes and pulling her top down to reveal the barest hint of breast, never mind cleavage. Honestly, shes a third year theres not going to be much there! Even so I still felt a small twinge of what i refused to accept as jealousy. But he didn't seem to notice her advances. Instead he ate, chatted, and kept glancing at me.

Of course I only notice because i was glancing at him so often. Only because he was so annoying though. Nothing to do with the was his 'ive just had sex' dark hair falls in his sparkling emerald green eyes... Nope nothing to do with that.

'Mate, will you stop eye-fucking potter? Its really putting me off my breakfast.' Blaise asked with a frown and a bacon sandwich halfway between his plate and his mouth.

Draco felt his pale skin heat slightly. 'I'm not eye-fucking potter Blaise! He's just so irritating! And loud! Can they talk any louder?!' He exclaimed in what, to a Slytherin, would have been obvious lying.

Blaise just munched his sandwich and looked at him with a knowing smirk.

'Hey Draco isn't that your fathers owl?' Theo asked from across the table.

He looked up to see what was sure enough his fathers majestic eagle owl that looked like it was about to eat someone. Draco whistled it down and took the letter off of its leg. It flew off after pinching the other half of Blaises bacon sandwich.

'I hate that bird.' Blaise muttered while Theo and Pansy, who had arrived just in time to see the whole ordeal, laughed at him.

The front of the parchment held the name Draco Malfoy and a note saying to read in private. In Lucius's immaculate handwriting. He was about to make some excuse to leave when pansy latched onto his arm. 'Ohhh Drakey! Im going to miss you sooo much this holiday! Write too me?' Despite knowing his sexual orientation she insisted on the idea of them being together.

'Err whatever pansy. I need the bathroom.' He knew it was a pathetic excuse but he was too curious to think about much else. He caught potters eyes following him suspiciously out of the hall.

Draco returned to his dorm and sat on his bed. He opened the letter from his father and began to read.

My dearest Draco,

Due to your findings on the dark lords return, your mother and i have decided the safest option is too go into hiding. We dont want you dragged into your crazy grandfathers beliefs. We have bought a house in surrey, little winging, 6 Privet Drive. Its a quaint little place though we are still unsure of the neighbours at number 4. Your mother and i shall collect you from kings cross as i have recently learned to drive a muggle contraption called a car so we can fit in more. So we don't attract attention, in the muggle world you are to be known as Draco Morlem. I have enclosed a key to the new house and some photos should you wish to see it.

Have a good last few days,

Mother and father.

Draco couldn't believe it. He wasnt angry about the fact they were moving or whatever but the fact that they had made this decision without him. He thought they respected him enough to include him on decisions that concern him. But obviously not. They didn't even consult him on the changing of their surname!

He tipped the envelope upside down and a few pictures and a silver key fell out. He stuffed the key into his trunk and grabbed the pictures angrily. Expecting it to be horrible without his input.

Flicking through the pictures he had to admit it was actually okay. No where near Malfoy Mannor standard but nice enough to lie low for a while. His room was perfect. His four-poster bed rested against one green wall while the other walls were a silvery grey. He couldn't help but think how the green was almost identical to Har-POTTERs eyes. His chaze long sat at the foot of his bed while his small wardrobe that had an extension charm on it to turn it into a walk in wardrobe resided on the adjacent grey wall. It was basically identical to his room but smaller.

The rest of the house looked the same as any other upmarket house. Neutral colours, a few white flowers in beige vases and a spotless cream carpet with a black tiled kitchen. Draco hoped they would still be allowed house elves. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without them!

Draco knew he was acting spoilt and should be focusing more on the face that he wouldn't have to do what Voldemort says. However it was nearing the holidays and he became less up tight when he spent time around his parents.

Draco shoved the letter into his trunk and began the long journey down to Hagrids cabin. Huffing and moaning to himself all the way down.

When Draco got to care of magical creatures he was still in a foul mood and was angered further at the sight of all the Gryffindors sombre faces. Seriously! Diggorys not the first one to die! Its like they dont even care about the muggles and muggleborns being slaughtered at the hand of lord voldemort for 50 or so years (minus the 11 year absence) they just need to move on! And start preparing for his next attack. Although it probably doesn't help that no one believes you know who has returned.

When Dracos eyes found Harry, stood in front of Hagrid, shoulders slumped in defeat, his eyes sparkling from crying. Dracos heart leaped and his stomach flipped. He scowled at his bodies betrayal and moved to stand next to Blaise, who was laughing at his friends reaction.

Draco elbowed him and turned to listen to Hagrid.

whilst trying to get his and Blaise's blast ended screwt to eat some random leaves, Draco seriously regretted approaching Buckbeak without bowing to get the teacher dismissed. It was his fault that they had to stick to stupid pathetic little creatures like this.

'So what did your father want?' Blaise asked.

He wanted to tell Blasie everything. To rant about how he thought his parents included him in decisions and how they were changing their surname to something strange like Morlem. They were basically destroying their pride and going to live with muggles. He knew Blaise wouldn't say anything but Blaise's parents were devout death eaters and although Blaise didn't share these beliefs, the Dark Lord was highly skilled in Legilemency and would be able to get their location from him unwillingly.

Knowing this Draco just sighed and said 'not much just some business trip he had to attend to so he wont be at home for most of the summer' this wasnt an obvious lie as his father did often have to go on work trips and occasionally took Draco with him.

Blaise nodded sympathy and tried to pry the screwts mouth open to shove some worms in, it didn't like them so it closed its mouth. Hard. Blaise took his hand away emitting a small squeal. Draco just stood their laughing.

'Owww! Dont laugh! Its bad enough with potter and his motley crew on all fours laughing at me! Id invite you over to the Zabini Mannor this summer but since Potter has seen the Dark Lord alive again my parents are gonna go nuts looking for him, guaranteed their gonna drag me into it'

Draco felt for him. He knew what it was like to have a family obsessed with some power maniac. His aunt Bellatrix for example. At one point she detested the ways of the family just like the rest of the black sisters, but she was more vocal about it. As a result her parents tortured her till she went insane and followed Voldemort as he was all she could think about. But at least Draco had close family who got him away from all the young death eater initiation that Blaise was undoubtably going to be involved in.

'Ahh sorry, I'd invite you over but I doubt your parents would let you and my mums dragging me off somewhere. You know I wish potter would just shut up about Voldemort. At least we would get a bit longer to have a death free childhood.' Draco said slamming the screwts cage shut.

'Yeah your probably right. I know right! Couldn't he just go to another school? Guaranteed this shit does,'t happen at Beauxbattons. Im glad that was the last time we have to see that damn screwt! It bit me! you coming to the great hall for lunch?' Blaise asked while nursing his swelling hand

'Sure,' draco replied in a considerably better mood, there's just something about your best friend being bitten by the least dangerous magical creature, that brightens your entire day. 'Don't you think you should go see Madam Pomfry about that? Your hands getting bigger.'

'Nahhh, I'll live.'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Gahh! I'm sorry. school started this week and I'm in yr 10 so I actually have to concentrate this year for GCSE -_-. I meant to update earlier but forgot. ill try update quicker next time.

* * *

Halfway through trying not to stare at potter AKA lunch, Draco wasn't too sure that Blaise would be able to make it through the final double period. He was pale and sweating and his hand had grown about triple its original size. Even Pansy had stopped flirting with Draco to convince Blaise to go to the Hospital wing. Yet he was still adamant he was fine.

Draco unknowingly went back to gazing at potter across the hall. He was still moping but laughing with the ginger twins between the grieving moments. His black hair was hanging in his emerald eyes behind his circular glasses that no one but Harr-POTTER can pull off. Draco was bewildered that he had both called potter his first name and complimented him in one thought!

Still staring and lost in his mind Draco was only brought back to consciousness when Harrys eyes locked with his they both stared, mesmerised by the other, for about 10 seconds before they both blushed slightly and looked away quickly. Draco had no time to review his or Potters reaction as Blaise had started shaking violently and his hand was oozing puss.

Theo, the strongest of the four Slytherins stood from his place and lifted Blaise in a fireman's lift, over his shoulder, and marched out of the hall trying to avoid a commotion. Pansy quickly ran after them and Draco followed her with a last glance at Potter as he swept out of the hall.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey saw Blaise, she started running. She put a hand on his forehead to feel his temperature then directed Theo to put him on to the nearest bed.

Madam Pomfrey measured his hand and then began to find the right potions. 'This boy should have been brought to me as soon as the bite was made! Now then I appreciate your concern but you must leave. Back to class now. All of you, go on.'

Theo, Pansy and Blaise all started telling the mediwitch why they should stay. They were making such a racket that she gave in and allowed Draco to stay. Pansy walked out with a scowl. Theo left with a tortured look back at Blaise with something more intense than just a worried friend. Draco stored this information and decided to ask him about it later in case his assumptions were wrong.

Draco moved to Blaises bedside. His friend had stopped shaking and the pus was coming out faster now into a bucket but at least his hand was reducing in size. Damn he was going to be late for potions! He wondered how badly Potter would mess up the potion before he got there.

After around 40 minutes of watching puss fill a bucket, Blaise began to wake up. He tried to bring his still dripping hand to his face but Draco stopped his wrist before he could get any of the foul yellow substance on him. Blaise winced and the pressure and threw up into the puss filled bucket at the sight of his hand. Lovely. Draco was going to smell great in potions.

'Ugghhh. Sorry. What happened? I remember eating a sandwich and that's it.' Blaise muttered his voice heavy with exhaustion.

'Well you started shaking and your hand started dripping so Theo picked you up-'

'Theo picked me up? Why? Did he say anything?' Blaise interrupted rather quickly, with a blush. Blaise had already come out to Draco as being Bi but no one else knew just like Draco's situation but girls held absolutely no interest for him. The way Blaise was talking sounded very much like someone who has a crush.

'Yes, because you passed out, and no.'

Blaise's face fell at the last answer.  
'Nothing at all?'

'No. Why have a crush?' Draco joked. He hoped Blaise would say no. Something about his two best friends having crushes on each other made him annoyed. Maby because he hadn't noticed the signs before today. Draco hated not knowing.

Unfortunately for Draco, Blaise blushed and spluttered a series of 'WHAT?!' 'No!' 'Uhh' 'haha' 'NEVER!' before going bright red and shutting up.

Draco just smirked and asked 'how long?'

Blaise just replied with 'a while'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I don't know. I thought you would make fun of me'

'I'm your best friend! I have to make fun of you!'

Blaise grimaced then laughed.

The sudden noise alerted Madam Pomfrey who came bustling over. She checked the size of his hand and his temperature before giving him some potions.

'Now Mr Malfoy. Your friend will be fine. Please return to your lesson.' Madam Pomfrey ordered while treating a moaning Hufflepuff. Draco sighed and bid farewell to Blaise before trekking down to the dungeons for potions.

When Draco got to potions there was smoke coming out from under the wooden door. He ran to it and flung the door open. Inside was an entire class and professor, covered in soot and their hair on end and random bits of parchment on fire. And Harry completely clean but with flushed cheeks and an apologetic grin, stood in the centre of it all next to a half melted cauldron. At the sight of him Draco's heart started beating faster and he had to force his gaze away from the boy who lived.

'POTTER!' Snape exploded. 'DETENTION!'

'But sir! Its the last lesson! You cant do that!' Harry complained.

Draco moved over to his and Harrys desk to alert the professor of his presence.

'You too Mr Malfoy. Detention for not correcting Potters mistakes.'

Draco just stared open mouthed at his godfather. Severus must be extremely angry to give his favourite student a detention and on the last day of school! However he knew better than to argue back.

With a few flicks of his wand Severus had cleared the grime of himself and the other students and put the fires out, leaving Harry and the classroom covered in soot. Snape dismissed the class then turned to the two remaining boys.

'Clean this up. No magic. Now.' Severus said. Draco began shuffling around trying not to anger his uncle Severus any more, but stopped when he caught sight of Harry. He was staring open mouthed at the potions professor with one finger pointed at Snapes hair.

Draco had to stifle a laugh when he saw what Potter was so shocked at. The cleaning charm severus had used had washed his hair. Revealing clean, ungreasy, dark hair that had puffed to his. Ears in a curly mess. This was why Snape kept his hair greasy. Every charm he had used to try and get it straight had failed. This was probably the only similarity between Snape and Harry. Except Harrys unruly hair suited him and Snapes just looked like the outfit Neville had made the boggart Snape wear, would fit right in.

Snape realising what had happened stormed out of the classroom. Draco despite his efforts couldn't hold his laugh in any more. Potter just stared at him weirdly.

'What Potter? Never seen someone laugh before?'

Harry just shrugged before turning back to the desk. Draco picked his way over to examine the cauldron to see what Potter had made.

'Ahh. Well done Potter,' Draco said sarcastically 'you made a heatless flame bomb. You know this is quite advanced. Id be impressed if I didn't know that you probably just got the ingredients mixed up. Again.'

Potter blushed at the half compliment before starting to mop up the desks.

'Its not my fault! You know I cant do potions! And you weren't there to yell at me when I did something wrong! In fact where were you?' Harry had started off angry but he sounded more curious towards the end.

'Its still your fault Scarhead. What's it to you where I was? I'm sure your filthy mudblood friend could have helped you.' As soon as Draco said it he regretted it. Potters curious face turned into one of rage, he flew at him, taking the Slytherin by surprise. Harr-Potter had pinned him to the floor and started to punch him.

But Draco couldn't retaliate. He was staring into Harrys furious emerald eyes. Grey locked with Green and the both froze for a second, cheeks getting darker when they realised how close they were, but there eyes did not even blink. Both seemed to regain there senses at the same time and began attacking each other with newfound strength, both trying to deny any thoughts they had had during their stare off.

Har-POTTER, unfortunately, decided he was going to be the 'better person' and got off of Draco and began cleaning the desks pretending like nothing had happened even though he had blood running from his nose and his eye was starting to swell.

Draco sat up on his bruised butt, wiped the blood from his bust lip, got up from the floor and went over to a desk on the opposite side of the room and began scrubbing.

After half an hour of scrubbing desks in a half awkward half angry silence, Snape walked in, his hair once again greasy and straight. He turned with an indifferent expression to face the two students, eyes lingering slightly on their wounds.

'Everything seems clean. In the next detention you will both inevitably get together, i expect there to be no other quarrels like the one you have evidently just been in?' Snape drawled.

He flicked his wand at the boys and their cuts and bruises were healed.

'Cant have you going home like that. Don't want any complaints to the school. You both have twenty minutes before the train departs. Now go pack.'

Draco and Harry silently left the room. Draco's mind wondered to his dorm where his clothes lay everywhere from trying to find his chocolate frogs that he had hidden from Vincent, so well that he had forgotten where they were, the day before. It was going to take him ages to pack!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry short chapter and I apologise for any mistakes I've made. I will go and edit them when I next get time.

* * *

Harry raced away from the potions classroom. He couldn't believe some of the thoughts he'd had. And about MALFOY! Of all people! He's supposed to hate him! Their enemies! He insults his friends all the time! He cant think like that about him! Harry wondered whether his mind was just going mad trying to think about anything but returning to the Dursley's.

The year before, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had forced him back into the cupboard he lived in before Hogwarts as punishment for being a freak. He'd tried being good and doing what they told him too in the hopes that they would let him back upstairs. The cupboard really was too small. But alas they just continued to beat him further, thinking he was mocking them.

Besides they would never let him back upstairs after the Aunt Marge incident. Vernon had really gone all out punishing harry that night. He still had the word 'FREAK' carved into his chest. As well as the burn marks and other scars inflicted by various objects that were in the room at the time. Vernon ended up braking Harry's hand and collarbone, fracturing a few ribs and right leg as well as bruising, scarring and burning his whole body before shoving him in the cupboard under the stairs for a week with only a bucket and feeding him scraps of food that barely consisted of a mouthful once a day.

Harry used a very strong wandless glamour charm to cover the bruises, that he'd learnt to do when he was five, every time he went back to Hogwarts so he didn't arouse suspicion. In the later years when bones started breaking he'd used his fathers invisibility cloak to gather all the potions he needed to lessen the brake. The potions he got from Madam Pomfrey were quite weak so only turned the breaks into sprains but at least the pain was less.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts just before he ran into the portrait of the fat lady.

'Watch where you're going Mr Potter!'

Harry muttered a quick apology before speaking the password 'Vlaklas' and walking through the common room full of people saying goodbye and last minute packing.

He made it through the crowded room to the fourth year dorms and collapsed on his bed. Harry sighed at the mess around him. Fred and George had brought them a few bottles of firewiskey to get their minds of the death of Cedric and the dorm had been turned upside down. The four other occupants had removed there stuff from the chaos leaving Harry's belongings haphazardly around the upturned furniture.

Groggily he set about shoving his stuff in his trunk. Hearing some thumping above he looked up to see his black converse dancing on the ceiling. He sighed not knowing how that had happened and levitated them into his trunk.

Trudging out of his room he bounced his trunk down the stairs and into the eerily empty common room. Harry had never witnessed the room empty. It lacked the warmness that it possessed during the year. It seems the irritating snores of the 2nd years falling asleep on their essays really did make a difference.

He wondered if the Hufflepuff common room had the same atmosphere as the Gryffindor. If Cedric had laughed along with his friends without a care in the world. Not knowing that his days were numbered.

Harry shut his eyes tightly. Trying to think of anything but Cedric. Rubber ducks, parchment, summer homework, bacon, Draco, quidit- wait Draco? What happened to Malfoy?! Harry brushed it off thinking that he was probably just imaging beating him up and sped up his pace down the entrance hall.

Harry cringed each time his case hit the steps. It was so loud. Especially as Hogwarts was practically deserted.

'Potter are you a wizard or not?!' A confused Harry turned to look at his nemesis. 'Use this thing called magic and levitate your trunk!'

Harry fought the urge to face palm and uttered the words 'wingardium leviosa' his Gryffindor coloured trunk lifted from the ground and followed the direction of his wand.

'Uhh...thanks Malfoy.'

'Well I wasn't doing it to be nice!' Malfoy sneered. 'I just had to stop that irritating thumping!'

Draco then turned and stormed out of the door.

Harry stayed in place, stunned. Dr-MALFOY could be so dramatic some times.  
So, heart beating considerably faster than it was for some reason, Harry followed at a safe distance behind Draco, down to the Hogsmead station.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't like this chapter but I was in a strange mood and wanted them to have nicknames and its more of a filler so I can finally write about what this story is meant to be about!

* * *

Harry was in trouble. He had five minutes left to find a compartment before the train leaves. His usual compartment was full and there was no way he would fit in. Ron and Hermionie had just smiled at him apologetically.

All the compartments he'd walked past were full and he had yet to see Draco Malfoy. He wasn't sat with his usually cronies, Harry had walked past the compartment a few carriages ago. Suddenly his stomach was filled with butterflies at the thought of sitting in a carriage with Malfoy. Harry stared at his stomach in confusion and betrayal but had to admit that the way things were looking he was going to have to sit with his rival.

All hope Harry held disaparated as he peered into the second to last carriage. Full. And annoying small first years. That must mean that unless Draco has decided to jump off the train or is hiding in one of the many lavatories, then he is in this next carriage.

Harry crept closer. Hoping in vain that his speed will somehow effect the outcome. Despite his best efforts, through the glass door the compartment was empty except for a platinum blonde haired boy sat slumped in a corner.

Not thinking his actions through and confused at the calm manor of his uptight nemesis, Harry slid the door across and walked in. Instantly a wand point appeared at his throat.

'Get. Out.' Growled Draco

Harrys heart rate increased dramatically. Of course this was because of the wand at his throat and had absolutely nothing to do with the blonde haired boy stood very closely.

Harry gulped before putting his hands up in surrender 'Sorry Malfoy. You're stuck with me. Everywhere else is full.'

Draco eyed the ebony haired boy with suspicion 'what about the muggleborn and Weasly? Did they not save their hero a seat?' He sneered

Harry sighed wondering why they didn't. He was sure they would have an explanation. 'No they didn't. Otherwise I wouldn't be here now would I Malfoy!'

'Fine Potter. Stay. But don't annoy me. Or I will personally throw you off of this train.'

Harry nodded his consent and levitated his trunk onto the shelf before being forced to sit down by the train setting off. Malfoy snorted slightly from his seat furthest away from Harry's.

Harry huffed in embarrassment and started staring into the corridor as Malfoy had taken the window. After a while the tense silence began to build.

Draco sighed deeply every 10 taps of Harrys foot against the floor. The ebony haired boy found himself staring at the blonde boy. He really is the most beautiful thing i have ever seen. So perfect. Harry was scared by the direction of his thoughts and immediately looked away with a slight blush.

Just as Harry looked away Draco looked at him and repeated the process of looking away with a blush.

The silence was starting to become deafening and uncomfortable. Harry not being able to take the quiet any longer turned to Draco to find him staring back. Simultaneously they both spoke 'sooo...' Both blushed an unattractive shade of red before Draco continued. 'How's things with the she-weasel? What does she call you again? Har-bear?'

Harry made a face of disgust. 'I'm not and never will go out with her! And don't even get me started on that ridiculous nickname! Har-bear?! It doesn't even sound right! What about you? How's things with Parkinson, Drakey-poo?'

Harry smiled in amusement when Draco made a gagging noise. 'I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH HER! Jeez! And that name! Gah! I didn't even know such a horrid variation of my name existed!'

Harry looked confused. 'Wait your not going out? But everyone in school thinks you two are.'

'My dear Har-bear,' harry scowled at the name, 'do not believe every rumour you hear! Remember that one about Thomas and Finnegan? Come on! No way are they gay!'

Harry smiled nervously 'sure. Cos they don't spend all night in the Gryffindor common room snogging do they.'

Draco stared at Harry agog. 'You mean that rumour was true!?'

Harry nodded 'yes Drakey-poo it was!'

'Don't call me that!'

'Call you what?'

'You know bloody well what!'

'You mean Drakey poo?'

All harry got in response was folded arms and an averted gaze. He smiled to himself glad to have found a way to get to Draco.

'Ohh Drakey-poo... Drakey pooo!... DRAKEY-POO!'

'WHAT SCARHEAD?!'

'Nothing...Drakey-poo.'

'Har-bear'

'Drakey-poo'

'Har-bear'

This ridiculous rant continued all the way back to London. By the time the train pulled into the platform at Kings Cross they had hoarse voices but found the whole joke arguing rather amusing to the point that Harry had almost completely forgotten about returning to his relatives.


End file.
